The present invention relates generally to vending machines and specifically to a coin operated vending machine for dispensing single envelopes.
Many Post Office locations presently have available postage stamp dispensing machines. In addition, certain locations have available envelope dispensing machines which are coin operated and dispense a sealed packet of envelopes.
The consumer has, in the past, thus been provided with either machines which dispense only postage stamps or machines which dispense packets of stamped or unstamped envelopes but has not had available machines for dispensing single stamped envelopes.